The Mothra Resistance
by MissilePower12
Summary: When an unearthly force claims domination over humanity, a resistance stands against the odds. They fight for freedom, they fight for hope; and they fight alongside a legend... Warning: May contain scenes of mild suggestive themes, swearing, limes, violence, gore, minor nudity and scenes that may offend or disturb young or sensitive readers. Reader Discretion is advised.
1. A Legend Awakens

**Hello and welcome to this fanfiction about live-streamer WKMoth and his followers. If you are unaware, WKMoth is a very entertaining live-streamer on Twitch and I highly recommend that if you have the chance, watch him when he is live. Anyway, WKMoth along with many of his followers gave me their expressed permission to use them in this fanfiction; so I would like to thank them for supporting me in creating this fanfiction and having a huge impact on the final version!**

**Also, if you weren't aware; this fanfiction may contain mild suggestive content, swearing, limes, violence, minor gore, minor nudity and scenes that may offend or disturb young or sensitive viewers. This fanfiction also uses characters from Sony Computer Entertainment's Shadow of the Colossus video game series.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**This is a work of fan-fiction that uses characters from the Shadow of the Colossus franchise. Shadow of the Colossus is owned and trademarked by Sony Computer Entertainment. I do not claim ownership of any characters in the Shadow of the Colossus franchise. The Story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of Sony Computer Entertainment's story canon. The story of for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character that is owned by anyone other than Sony Computer Entertainment is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story. I am grateful to Sony Computer Entertainment for their spectacular video games, without them my story would not exist.**_

Legend says that the Earth was created from the burial of the final Mothra. The Mothra were a super intelligent race of Homo sapiens who had the features of what would later be known as Moths. The legend of the Earth's creation is that the Biyaketes, a similar species who dealt with arms trading, destroyed their planet and purged their species, but before the final Mothra could perish, it used their species' ultimate technology to form the Earth, burying itself within the core in the process; never dying, but never living.

_**April 24**__**th**__** 2027**_

_**San Francisco, California**_

"Hello? My name is Derpsticle… I-I'm not sure if anyone will see this… But everything's gone to hell... The resistance has crumbled… I-I was a fool to join up… I never should have listened to Blood… Oh god, their coming... I just wanted to stop people dying! Death has plagued us ever since Chum took over… The entire planet is controlled by him and his metal monstrosities… And now, he has something else… C-Curse it all, I helped! I didn't even know what it was! I-I knew it was a weapon… But, I had never seen it in action… I didn't know what it was capable of… If anyone finds this, I just want you to know… I-I didn't mean for any of this… I-I just wanted peace! Me and the others… The others… I did this for them… The people who treated me like family… W-We were promised that the door was strong enough… It wasn't… Well, time to pay for my mistakes… WKMoth… If you see this… Stop him… For me… For the others… Don't let us remain under his reign of terror… Save us from this eternal war!"

That was where the video stopped. It wasn't this 'WKMoth' who saw it though, it was a man named Red.

12 years ago, a vast army suddenly emerged out of nowhere; this army consisted of soulless metal replications of animals, both known and unknown. They merciless rampaged across each continent, imprisoning anyone who surrendered and eliminating all those otherwise. These robotic creatures claimed that they only answered to someone or something named, 'Chum'. People obviously fought back, never surrendering their freedom and preferring to die free; but they never stood a chance against the robotic army, the numbers were never in their favour, after any machine was fallen, it was continuously replaced by another. It was as if there were an infinite number of them.

There was a resistance, after almost all of the United States had been purged, there was a resistance who always fought for their freedom, never falling and never giving up, the resistance stood tall and fought off the enemies… But like all things, they eventually came to an end, they couldn't fight forever… First it was Blood, last it was Derpsticle; their most legendary member, WKMoth, disappeared and never returned, promising the resistance that their doors would keep Chum's forces out of their headquarters…

But after their deaths, they inspired many others to fight back against Chum's army and to never surrender their freedom; Red was one of them. But stories were told of something created by Derpsticle, as a Plan B in case everything went to hell. And that was why Red was here, watching the video that showed Derpsticle's final stand. This video was recorded on a camcorder, which was placed next to what Derpsticle's ultimate creation: a time machine.

Red understood Derpsticle's intentions, if the resistance was to fall, then the time machine would become humanity's only hope towards fixing the future; someone would be expected to come across the machine and stop the resistance from crumbling. Red was worried about the consequences that would come with changing the past, but too many lives had already been lost to Chum's army; if he didn't take action now, no one would and there would be no future to fight for.

The time machine itself wasn't as big as Red had expected, but given the fact that Derpsticle had little room to produce this machine, it wasn't surprising. It was a tall, silver box that was about 15 ft tall and covered in dust; Red brushed some of the dust off the machine, revealing a handle for Red to access the device. Red opened the door of the contraption to reveal that the controls were positioned on the wall of the machine. The machine appeared to be powered by separate machines on the outside, but Red assumed that Derpsticle would be able to produce some when it was time for Red to return. Red scanned the controls and figured out what they did; Derpsticle must have simplified the controls in order for others to use it.

Red decided to travel to February 23rd 2015; two months before the fall of the resistance because he thought that this was enough time to stop the resistance's defeat and he was unsure of when the resistance formed, so he didn't want to travel back to before the resistance was created. He had placed a lot of hope in this time machine; it was humanity's only hope, so all he could do for now was pray that this works. Red set the date and coordinates and before pressing the button to finalize his commands said, "Please work you gigantic hunk of metal… Please…"

What happened after that was history.

_**February 18**__**th**__** 2015**_

_**San Francisco, California**_

This was the day that the legend rose from the grave; this was the day that hope was returned to the human race; this was the day that WKMoth awoke from his eternal slumber. WKMoth was told of in legends, legends that reached the furthest corners of the known universe; he was a being of survival, hope and determination. Because WKMoth was a Mothra, and not just a Mothra; he was the last Mothra.

WKMoth had been buried within the Earth's core for billions of years, responsible for the creation of Earth, Humanity and Moths. The people of the universe told stories about WKMoth and his final actions, and eventually even the people of Earth told these stories. Though they were slightly inaccurate compared to the original tale; for example, WKMoth never fought Godzilla. But the fact that his species was still spoken of amongst the humans was still amazing…

The tale of reawakening began with the man behind the destruction of humanity: Chum. He was sitting in his private communications room, since he had a vast army of almost unstoppable killer robots at his disposal, he managed to gain many valuable resources of Earth via threats, and he used these resources to build a palace upon the grounds of pain, fear and horror. This palace held everything that this mastermind could need; everything from a communications room to a weapons room, this was his fortress of tyranny.

Chum looked like an average guy; he had a sharp blonde haircut, a handsome face and overall seemed like a nice guy. But his appearance merely covers the cruel heart and psychotic mentality that made him a personification of evil. Chum appeared to be discussing matters with someone via video communication, but the recipients face was masked by a silhouette.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Chum.

"What we want you to do is bring someone to us." the mysterious being stated in a disembodied and gravelly voice.

"And who might that be?" questioned Chum.

"Just use the device that we sent to you. The person that we are after will appear before you, bring him to us and you will be greatly rewarded. His identity does not concern you." asserted the figure.

"Very well, cease communications!" Chum barked, ending the video call.

One of Chum's machines walked up to him holding a metal Bō staff, and handed it to Chum; the mastermind took the Bō staff and looked at it with an expression of confusion. 'What do they want? This is nothing like what I've received before.' he thought. But Chum shrugged this thought off with the idea of his eventual reward.

Chum stepped outside of his palace with his mechanical soldiers escorting him; what was once fresh air was now poisoned with the stench of death. He held the Bō staff out and looked at it, before pressing the big red button on the side. All of a sudden, a ray of some unknown energy shot down into ground, heading all the way into the centre of the Earth; the energy caused minor seismic activity and severe pain in the arm that Chum used to hold the Bō staff. Chum screamed in agony for what seemed like forever, until a flash of light appeared in front of him which caused him to drop the object.

Chum covered his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden flash of light; as he blindly stumbled, Chum regained his eyesight and looked upon the miracle before him. As the flash of light faded, Chum saw the impossible figure before him: WKMoth. The legend was for the first time, breathing the atmosphere of the Earth; as the creator of humanity lay unconscious and naked before the destroyer of humanity, Chum regained his posture, attempted to play it cool and walked up to WKMoth.

The illustrious Mothra began to wake up, groaning in pain as he lifted his head above the lifeless ground. WKMoth looked up at the monster that stood in front of him, and mumbled, "Why can't I feel my wings? Also, why am I naked?"

"Hello sir, my name is Chu-" said Chum before he was interrupted.

"You didn't do anything to me while I was out cold, did you?" asked WKMoth.

"W-What? No, that's absurd!" shouted Chum.

"OK… Whatever you say…" replied WKMoth.

'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" thought Chum; as WKMoth stood up, censoring his unmentionables with his hands.

"Oh yeah; Why don't I have wings?" questioned the Mothra.

"Just take these clothes…" responded Chum, taking some clothes from his robotic minion and handing them to him.

Chum escorted WKMoth into his palace of despair, and let him put some clothes on in private. A few minutes had passed and the creator of humanity came back into Chum's sight completely dressed. He was wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black jacket and black shoes; his appearance resembled that of a man in his early-20s in 2014, a style that suited him surprisingly well for a 4.54 billion year old alien…

"So tell me, sir; what is your name?" asked Chum.

"My name?" replied WKMoth.

"It's a fair question, I'd say." explained Chum.

"My name… Well, to tell you the truth; I don't really remember my na-" responded WKMoth, before adding, "Oh wait! It's all coming back to me…"

A brief moment of silence passed as the illustrious hero regained his memories from what appeared to be short-term amnesia, whilst the dastardly villain looked at him as if he belonged in a mental asylum.

"Well?" inquired Chum.

"Sorry, that's a thing that I sometimes do when I oversleep; usually it's for a few seconds, but this time it seemed like at least fifteen minutes, and I'm afraid that I know why… Anyway, my name is Moth; and who might you be, sir?" questioned Moth.

"My name is Chum. And pardon me, but earlier you said something about wings… What exactly did you mean?" responded Chum.

"Oh right! I've been meaning to ask about that! You see, I had wings before all of this happened… You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" asked Moth.

"I'm afraid that you did not appear with anything other than what you currently have… I'm also afraid that you may need professional help, so if you could follow me and do exactly as I say, I'll help you out as much as I can…" explained Chum.

"Sure, whatever you say…" agreed Moth.

Moth was unsure of whether or not to trust this man; he seemed nice but strangely suspicious at the same time. He decided to keep his eye on him for now, he wanted some more information about him before he made any judgements; but he had no idea what was in store for his future…


	2. The Resistance

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of The Mothra Resistance! I would like to thank all those who support this fanfiction; you are the ones that made writing this so enjoyable.**

**This fanfiction may contain mild suggestive content, swearing, limes, violence, minor gore, minor nudity and scenes that may offend or disturb young or sensitive viewers; reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**This is a work of fan-fiction that uses characters from the Shadow of the Colossus franchise. Shadow of the Colossus is owned and trademarked by Sony Computer Entertainment. I do not claim ownership of any characters in the Shadow of the Colossus franchise. The Story has been created by me and is not purported or believed to be a part of Sony Computer Entertainment's story canon. The story of for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to any character that is owned by anyone other than Sony Computer Entertainment is purely coincidental. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story. I am grateful to Sony Computer Entertainment for their spectacular video games, without them my story would not exist.**_

After the Earth's defences failed, many resistances around the globe attempted to take back the Earth's freedom; there was once a resistance for nearly every state and county on the planet, but as time passed and Chum's forces continued to purge and enslave mankind, they slowly died out. There are still many resistances, but one of the greatest remaining resistances was the resistance of California. Their residence varied from time to time, if they were to have any hope of bringing down Chum, then they could not stay in the same location. But while they moved from location to location over ground, they had a base of operations that remained in the California Sewer System; if there was ever an incident where the team had moved but any had not known about this, they were to reside in the Sewer Base until further notice.

The highest authority in the resistance was a man named Blood; he had very short black Buzz Cut along with a trimmed beard and moustache, he wore a red jacket and black jeans in order to feel comfortable. The other members of the resistance often criticised his clothing choice due to its clear visibility and what some would call 'evilness', but Blood passed off this criticism as madness. He sat on a chair in his personal area of the sewage system typing on a laptop salvaged from Chum's purge; he appeared to be typing into a word document and judging by the content of this document, he appeared to be off-duty.

'_Day 82 - February 18__th__ 2015_

_The days seem slow lately; ever since that little argument we had about colours, there hasn't been much fun to keep me sane around these stinking pipes. I'm starting to wish that those machines show up more often, just so something happens around here. This new project that Derpsticle is working on appears to be progressing quite well, and if it works then we'll have a huge advantage over whatever this Chum thing is. But until that happens, we're stuck here just waiting for that little package I ordered from that independent group to help advance thi-'_

"Ummm… What are you doing?" said someone as Blood was interrupted.

"Hey Shann, just doing… Stuff." explained Blood, as he looked up to notice Shann in front of him.

Shann was a woman with long brown hair, glasses and a constant mad look in her eyes. She was wearing a blue spiral pattern t-shirt that featured a cat wearing an enormous blue bowtie and staring with wide eyes as if it had just seen some pretty serious stuff; to go with this bizarre shirt, Shann was wearing black slim jeans and black fingerless gloves. While Shann had been in the resistance for a long time, Shann was not trusted with the shared weapons of the resistance due to her mental state, but after what she had witnessed in the past; insanity was an outcome of those who were lucky.

After Chum had launched his attack on humanity, Shann was the witness of countless massacres in the streets for those who refused to surrender but could not defend themselves; the trauma that was brought from the carnage triggered a psychotic break in Shann, and she developed a combination of anti-social personality disorder and dissociative identity disorder. One minute she could be friendly and peaceful, and the next minute she could be gouging someone's eyes out with a plastic spoon in pure rage; how she would be able to accomplish this is questionable, but Shann would probably find a way if she was in a violent enough mindset. However, Shann appeared to be calm and manageable as she spoke with Blood.

"Stuff, huh? You know, no-one would judge you if you just said porn; not after that little _incident_ a little while back…" stated Shann.

"Is that never talking about it again?" questioned Blood.

With a sigh, Blood closed his laptop and said, "Listen, it's not important; I would tell you if it was."

"Alright, whatever…" responded Shann.

Blood walked from his personal area in the sewer system, holding his laptop as he escaped the suspicion of the lunatic. Blood was thankful that Shann was in one of her more docile mentalities, otherwise that encounter might not have gone so pleasantly. Anyway, Blood walked through the lifeless sewers into the main area where most of the resistance resided; he walked up to a man who was wearing a purple and white t-shirt chequered shirt with sunglasses in the pocket, black jeans, and a black baseball cap. This man was sitting down in a chair whilst holding some kind of set-up video games console; probably scavenged someone's home at some point.

"Hey Dee, are you alright?" asked Blood.

"I'm fine thanks Blood, how about you?" replied Dee.

Dee was once a single man with a delightful life before the attack of Chum's forces; but that fateful event forced him to flee from his happiness. Dee had managed to survive for a few weeks before he encountered one of Chum's deadly automatons; but while most people would have been eviscerated, Dee managed to use strategy and intelligence to overcome this foe. This feat had immediately landed him a spot in the resistance, simply for survival; but with this victory, the others knew that Dee was capable of virtually anything.

"I can't complain, what are you doing?" inquired Blood.

"Oh, I'm just playing on this PS2…" explained Dee.

"No shit… What game are you playing?" questioned Blood.

"Shadow of the Colossus." answered Dee.

"W-Wait a minute… Y-You're playing a 9 year old PS2 game… in the sewers? How did you set this thing up?" asked Blood confusedly.

"Derpsticle set up a portable electric generator nearby." explained Dee.

"Oh right, I forgot he did that… Anyway, I think I'm going to go talk to him." stated Blood.

"OK, sure Blood." responded Dee.

Blood left Dee to his video game, as he wanted to talk to Derpsticle; the reason for this was that Derpsticle had spoken to Blood a little while about a project that would help the resistance. Blood didn't know what kind of project he was thinking of; but as long as it didn't waste any important resources, Blood saw no problem with this as he trusted Derpsticle, he curious regardless though.

However, as Blood strolled through the once filthy sewers to find Derpsticle, he encountered two other members of the resistance yelling at each other in argument. One had a black Ivy League haircut and a slight moustache; he was wearing a white t-shirt with a small dog picture on it along with casual blue jeans. The other had a brown Crew Cut haircut and a novelty crown on his head; he was wearing a black t-shirt with the words, 'THE KING IS HERE' written on it, to go with his white chinos.

"I told you! I didn't touch that goddamn coffee!" screamed the one with the crown.

"You're lying! You always hated the coffee!" barked the one with the moustache in response.

Blood looked upon these two men yelling at each other, and knew that he would have to try to sort this little quarrel out; he could not allow the resistance to fight amongst itself.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Blood asked as he walked up to the two.

"Oh, hey Blood. Fluffy's just acting out of line… Like usual…" responded the one with the crown.

"You're one to talk, dick…" the other retorted.

These two men were called Diction (Or sometimes King) and Fluffy; and they had a long history together:

When Fluffy was young, he felt that he was forced into every relationship he was in and he used coffee as a stress release, slowly gaining a fixation on it. He would frequently consume and treat coffee romantically, and this fixation continued for many years until he met Diction; it was love at first sight for the two; for the first time in his life, Fluffy had felt a romantic relationship with another human being, and for the first time in a long time, Fluffy was truly happy. But after what seemed to be a successful relationship, even advancing to sexual levels, Fluffy broke up with Diction; his lust for coffee had been present throughout their time together, and he felt that he couldn't maintain their relationship. Diction was heartbroken and never wanted to see him again; but once Chum began his mechanical invasion, they had to stick together even if Diction never fully forgave him.

However, when Diction was younger, he had always admired the art of stealth; his role model, Batman, had been the main inspiration for this and he had always wanted to take classes for this, but it had seemed that life disagreed as he never managed to get the money to take these classes, always financially struggling in his life. But Diction refused to allow this set back to get the best of him, so whenever he had free time he would study and practise based on footage of professionals; it wasn't perfect, but it would do. When Diction eventually met Fluffy, he had immediately been struck with love; he had never really considered having a relationship, but the moment that he laid eyes on Fluffy he knew that they were to be together. Their affection for each other led them to their seemingly successful relationship until, as explained previously; Fluffy broke up with Diction due to his own fixation with coffee. Diction had wished never to see Fluffy again; but then came the day that Chum launched his invasion. As the mechanical monsters patrolled the streets rounding up whoever would surrender and removing the internal organs of those who didn't, Diction used his years of practising the art of stealth to his limits and helped Fluffy get to safety; they found a home in the resistance, but their personal issues continued into the group.

"Listen, we have to get along together if we want to survive; if you two can't get along then we can't work as a functioning team. So just _try_ to put your history aside, OK?" said Blood.

There was clear anger and hate flowing through the atmosphere; but while Diction and Fluffy despised each other, they knew that Blood was right and with that they walked off to continue their day. Blood sighed, he was aware that two little sentences couldn't possibly cease their arguing, but it was all that he could do for now.

Blood continued heading to where Derpsticle usually stayed, still interested in what Derpsticle could be working on; he had asked several times before, but Derpsticle just claimed that he was just making progress, Blood hoped that this time would be different. He turned off a few times to different corridors until he came across yet another member of the resistance; this time it was a woman with short black hair with red highlights who had a tattoo of the word, 'Vampyre' on her neck and was wearing a white t-shirt with the words, 'No Remorse' on it, similar to Diction's t-shirt, along with black jeans.

"Hey Shand." greeted Blood.

"Hey Blood, are you OK?" asked Shand.

"I'm fine, I just have to speak with Derpsticle about something." explained Blood.

"OK, but I need to talk to you about something." replied Shand.

"What is it?" asked Blood.

"That package from that independent group… Are you sure that it's safe?" inquired Shand.

"I'm certain; I've known the leader of this group for almost all my life. He wouldn't let something get delivered to us if it wasn't safe." explained Blood.

"But do you forget that independent groups prioritise themselves over their friends? This is survival of the fittest, not survival of the BFFs…" said Shand.

"What could they possibly gain from sending us something deadly?" asked Blood.

"I don't know… It's just that outsiders tend to be as trust worthy as a man wearing a top hat and twirling his moustache whilst laughing maniacally during a thunderstorm... Just saying." replied Shand.

Shand always had issues with trusting people; it took several weeks in order for her to trust the other members of the resistance, and this was the cause of one single demented soul from Shand's past. When she was 16 she was best friends with a girl called Donna Badger; they spent all of their time with each other, they hung out together, they ate dinner together, and they were practically inseparable. However, when Shand was 18, she went to the Muir Woods National Monument to meet Donna; she waited for what seemed like hours before Donna had finally showed up with a backpack. Shand immediately questioned why she hadn't answered to her phone calls, but her questions would go unanswered as Donna took a knife out of her bag and stabbed Shand in the leg; Shand was immediately rushed to hospital as Donna was arrested and Shand made a full recovery, but this recovery was only physically as this event left emotional scars on Shand. She didn't know nor care why Donna had done what she did, Shand only hoped that Donna paid for it. Whilst the resistance had managed to gain a place in her heart when the world had collapsed around them, Shand could never be as trusting to anyone outside the resistance as she once was.

"Shand, trust me; I know what I'm doing…" stated Blood.

"Well, you're the boss I guess…" said Shand.

And with that, Shand walked away as Blood finally continued to the room where Derpsticle usually resides. He knocked on the door that Derpsticle had installed outside everyone's due to a certain incident that occurred a little while ago. "Hey Derpsticle, are you in there?" called Blood.

"Yeah Blood, come in!" yelled Derpsticle in response, recognising Blood's voice.

Blood walked into the room and was greeted with an environment of what appeared to be experimental weaponry, lab equipment and other combinations of engineering and science; when society collapsed a lot of the resistance's resources were scavenged from the abandoned houses, so all of these constructions and equipment were taken from the remains of old scientific and household items. The shelves were filled with confusing contraptions and two things in the corner of the room were covered in sheets. Derpsticle himself was standing in front of Blood as he entered; he was a man with brown Curtained hair and a small moustache, he was wearing a green shirt with 'I'M NOT ARGUING; I'm simply explaining why I am right.' transcribed on it, and black jeans under what appeared to be a white laboratory jacket

"So I assume whatever you're working on is under one of these sheets?" asked Blood.

"You would be right." answered Derpsticle.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" questioned Blood.

"I'm not quite finished that big one in the corner, but I see no harm in showing you the other one; I was planning on showing it to you guys tomorrow anyway, I just need to apply the finishing touches." explained Derpsticle.

But as Derpsticle said this, a small device on the wall made a high-pitched, alerting noise.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

Derpsticle rushed to the device and immediately disabled the beeping noise; he looked at Blood with disbelief and yelled, "Severe seismic activity in 30 seconds!"

"Wait, what?!" shouted Blood.

"Get down!" Derpsticle screamed, dragging Blood to the floor.

The area shook with great force and small cracks appeared in the wall, but the room endured what the earthquake was putting it through. Occasionally, a glass container would fall to the ground and shatter; but these were lower priority if Derpsticle didn't secure it safely; all important equipment remained stable in this disaster, he must have planned ahead for this kind of situation. Soon, the seismic activity died, and both Derpsticle and Blood knew what to do. When they first formed, the resistance had created specific procedures for natural, unnatural, and supernatural events; the procedure for seismic activity was as follows: two or more armed members of the resistance would be sent out to investigate any damages caused before reporting back to base.

Derpsticle picked up a walkie-talkie on the ground and handed it to Blood; he took the device and spoke into it, "Riimi, did you feel that?"

"Blood, with all due respect, how the hell would I be able to not feel that?" the orotund voice of Riimi responded.

"Fair point... Anyway, I want you, Missile and Goose to investigate outside." stated Blood.

"Alright, I'll go get them." replied Riimi.

Blood put down the walkie-talkie and looked at Derpsticle. "OK, may I see what you've been working on?" asked Blood.

"Actually, I need to clean the room right now, if you don't mind…" explained Derpsticle.

"Well, if you're going to be finished with that thing by tomorrow, then I guess so. Would you like me to help?" inquired Blood.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." assured Derpsticle.

"If you say so." concluded Blood.

As Blood left the room, Derpsticle put gloves on and began to pick up broken pieces of glass; blissfully unaware of what events had just taken place, and the events that are yet to take place. This was the beginning of the destructive game of chess between life and death…


End file.
